Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans
| starring = | music = Jason Lazarus | editing = Cris Mertens Nick Simotas | production companies = | distributor = Warner Home Video | released = | runtime = 77 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = }} Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans is a direct-to-video animated superhero film based on the television series Teen Titans Go! and Teen Titans, which is adapted from the DC Comics superhero team of the same name. Warner Bros. announced that a crossover featuring the Titans from both series was in the works. On June 26, 2019, IGN released the exclusive official trailer on YouTube. It premiered at the San Diego Comic-Con on July 21, 2019, followed by a digital release on September 24, 2019, to be followed by a DVD and Blu-ray release on October 15, 2019.‘Teen Titans’ Talent Reflects on OG, New Series Movie Matchup - Media Play News The events of the film take place during the fifth season of Teen Titans Go!. The film received generally positive reviews from critics. Plot The film opens with the Teen Titans Go! team battling the Gentleman Ghost as he attempts to rob a bank. When Gentleman Ghost attempts to possess Raven to escape, he cracks her gem, which unleashes some of her inner demonic power and results in his defeat. Trigon reveals that Raven's demonic half is slowly taking over her and offers to take it away, but she refuses to give it to him. Suddenly, the Titans are abducted by the Master of Games, a being who explores the multiverse with his Worlogog to find the best versions of particular heroes. He pits the 2013 Titans against the original 2003 animated Titans, who agree to fight after the Master of Games threatens to destroy their Earth. 2003 Robin and Cyborg manage to take out all of the 2013 Titans with the exception of Raven. She is coerced into unleashing her demonic power against the 2003 Raven, who snaps her out of it when she realizes the Master of Games is siphoning her demonic energy. The Master of Games reveals himself to be 2013 Trigon, who uses Raven's energy to resurrect 2003 Trigon. The two Trigons kidnap the Ravens and escape to the 2003 Earth to finish absorbing 2013 Raven's powers so they can conquer the multiverse. The two Titans teams agree to work together to stop the Trigons and rescue their Ravens. 2003 Robin deduces that the Trigons are using a Worlogog from their Earth to travel between dimensions, so they need a Worlogog from the 2013 dimension, which the 2013 Titans realize belongs to Santa Claus. The two teams battle Santa and Mrs. Claus and escape by using the device to travel between dimensions and eventually make it to the 2003 Earth just after 2003 Trigon completely absorbs 2013 Raven's powers. Fed up with his counterpart's insults, 2013 Trigon consumes 2003 Trigon and transforms into a new powerful being named Hexagon. To combat this new threat, 2003 Robin uses their Worlogog to summon Titans teams throughout the multiverse to form the "Titans of Infinite Earths". However, Hexagon proves to be too powerful. 2013 Raven evens the odds by absorbing all of her counterparts and transforms into a dragon known as "The Unkindness". The Titans destroy Trigon's Worlogog and assist Raven in getting her powers back, which sends 2003 Trigon into limbo while 2013 Robin uses their Worlogog to send 2013 Trigon to a zombie dimension. After 2013 Raven accepts her demonic half, all of the Titans are sent home to their respective dimensions. Upon returning to their Earth, the 2013 Titans are glad that they don't have to endure another multiverse-threatening crossover for at least another year, but they are attacked shortly afterwards by Darkseid, whom they refuse to battle out of exhaustion. Cast * Scott Menville as [[List of Teen Titans characters#Robin|Robin (Teen Titans)]] and [[List of Teen Titans Go! characters#Robin|Robin (Teen Titans Go!)]] * Tara Strong as [[List of Teen Titans characters#Raven|Raven (Teen Titans)]] and [[List of Teen Titans Go! characters#Raven|Raven (Teen Titans Go!)]] * Khary Payton as [[List of Teen Titans characters#Cyborg|Cyborg (Teen Titans)]] and [[List of Teen Titans Go! characters#Cyborg|Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!)]] * Hynden Walch as [[List of Teen Titans characters#Starfire|Starfire (Teen Titans)]] and [[List of Teen Titans Go! characters#Starfire|Starfire (Teen Titans Go!)]] * Greg Cipes as [[List of Teen Titans characters#Beast Boy|Beast Boy (Teen Titans)]] and [[List of Teen Titans Go! characters#Beast Boy|Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go!)]] * Kevin Michael Richardson as [[List of Teen Titans characters#Trigon|Trigon (Teen Titans)]], [[List of Teen Titans Go! characters#Trigon|Trigon (Teen Titans Go!)]] and Hexagon * Robert Morse as Santa Claus * Grey Griffin as Mrs. Claus * Rhys Darby as Master of Games * Sean Maher as Nightwing (DC Animated Movie Universe) * "Weird Al" Yankovic as Gentleman Ghost and Darkseid Release and reception The film premiered at the San Diego Comic-Con on July 21, 2019, to be followed by a digital release on September 24, 2019, and a DVD and Blu-ray release on October 15, 2019. The film has received positive reviews from critics. IGN gave the film an 8.5 out of 10 stating, "Another awesome animated effort from DC/Warner Bros., Teen Titans Go! Vs. Teen Titans is a super fun film perfectly primed to debut at San Diego Comic Con. Filled with classic characters and fan-satisfying fun, this chaotic cartoon crossover is sure to delight even the crankiest Teen Titans fans and the cheekiest Teen Titans Go! diehards. Basically, no matter where you're entering this arena from you'll have a titanic good time as you join these two teams on a multiverse-hopping journey through time, space, and... Santa!" CBR.com gave the film a positive review stating, "Teen Titans Go! vs Teen Titans isn't the most revolutionary film ever, nor does it reach the truly ambitious scale that last years Teen Titans Go! To The Movies or the thematically similar Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse managed to be. But as a love letter to the franchise that incorporates plenty of humor and heart, the new movie succeeds. The film proves that no matter what form they come in, the Teen Titans can have compelling and emotional stories, even amidst gags about superhumans fighting Santa's elves." References External links * Category:2010s animated superhero films Category:2019 films Category:2019 animated films Category:2019 direct-to-video films Category:American films Category:Crossover animation Category:Crossover films Category:English-language films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Teen Titans Category:Teen superhero films Category:Teen Titans in other media Category:Animated Cyborg (comics) films Category:Animated Robin films Category:Films about parallel universes Category:Films produced by Jerry Bruckheimer Category:Films produced by Simon Kinberg Category:Films produced by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Films produced by David Katzenberg